


Contact and Cures

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Meril (Allie) on her birthday. An attempt to combine Galadriel/Celeborn, Houses of Healing, and a happy moment between Feanor and Nerdanel. Slightly forced, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact and Cures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Contact and Cures

A drabble for Meril (Allie) on her birthday. An attempt to combine Galadriel/Celeborn, Houses of Healing, and a happy moment between Feanor and Nerdanel. Slightly forced, but oh well.

 

Eowyn’s life seemed to be connected with beautiful elf-maidens. Arwen was her Queen, and Galadriel her teacher.

“Even mortal bodies are designed to heal themselves. They just need a little help. Herbs are part of that, but sometimes people die of a broken-hearted loneliness. It is essential that everyone has contact with caring people.”

Eowyn thought of Faramir. He hadn’t left her alone. Healers, athelas, king’s hands---all of these had helped, but Faramir superseded them all.

Faramir and Celeborn entered.

“You look excited, Faramir.” Eowyn commented.

“I’ve been reading lost records. Apparently Feanor and Nerdanel had their happy moments.”

 

A/N: I hope the whole relationships-are-better-than-herbs thing isn’t too overdone, but it is Tolkien.


End file.
